


It's a short life

by Annsann



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annsann/pseuds/Annsann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something stupid that I have made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a short life

Once upon a time there was a little boy who lived in a normal little town. Then he moved to Night Vale. And died.

The End.


End file.
